Minotaur Whipmaster CR8
Size/Type: Large Minotaur Fighter-4; Hit Dice: 6d8+18 + 4d10+12; hp 79; Initiative: +1; Speed: 30 ft.; base speed 30 ft.; Armor Class: 15 (-1 size, +5 natural, +1 Dex), touch 10, never flat-footed; Base Attack/Grapple: +10/+19; Attack: Greataxe +15 melee (3d6+7/×3) or whip +15 ranged touch (15 ft. reach); Full Attack: Greataxe +15/+10 melee (3d6+7/×3) or whip +15 ranged touch (15 ft. reach) and gore +10 melee (1d8+2; 10ft. reach); Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft.; Special Attacks: Powerful charge; Special Qualities: Darkvision 60 ft., natural cunning, scent; Saves: Fort +11, Ref +7, Will +6; Abilities: Str 20, Dex 12, Con 16, Int 13, Wis 10, Cha 6; Skills: Hide -3, Intimidate +9, Listen +13, Move Silently: +1, Search +13, Spot +13; Feats: Great Fortitude, Power Attack, Track, Combat Reflexes, Improved Trip, Quickdraw, Exotic Weapon Proficiency (whip); Challenge Rating: 8; Alignment: CE; Languages: Common, Giant, Goblin, Orc, Terran. Powerful Charge (Ex): A minotaur typically begins a battle by charging at an opponent, lowering its head to bring its mighty horns into play. In addition to the normal benefits and hazards of a charge, this allows the beast to make a single gore attack with a +15 attack bonus that deals 4d6+7 points of damage. Natural Cunning (Ex): Although minotaurs are not especially intelligent, they possess innate cunning and logical ability. This gives them immunity to maze spells, prevents them from ever becoming lost, and enables them to track enemies. Further, they are never caught flat-footed. Trip: Make a ranged touch attack against your target using the whip. You don’t provoke an attack of opportunity for making a trip attack. The whipmaster's trip roll is +13 (size +4, Improved Trip +4, Str bonus +5). The defender gets to make a Dexterity or Strength check (whichever ability score has the higher modifier). A combatant gets a +4 bonus for every size category he is larger than Medium or a -4 penalty for every size category he is smaller than Medium. The defender gets a +4 bonus on his check if he has more than two legs or is otherwise more stable than a normal humanoid. If you win, you trip the defender. If you lose, the defender may immediately react and make a Strength check opposed by your Dexterity or Strength check to try and force you to drop the whip. Disarm: You and the defender make opposed attack rolls with your respective weapons. The whipmaster uses a +23 (attack bonus +13, size +4, Improved Disarm +4, whip +2). The wielder of a two-handed weapon on a disarm attempt gets a +4 bonus on this roll, and the wielder of a light weapon takes a -4 penalty. If the combatants are of different sizes, the larger combatant gets a bonus on the attack roll of +4 per difference in size category. If the targeted item isn’t a melee weapon, the defender takes a -4 penalty on the roll. If you beat the defender, the defender is disarmed. The defender’s weapon is on the ground in the defender’s square. If you fail on the disarm attempt, the defender may immediately react and attempt to disarm you with the same sort of opposed melee attack roll. His attempt does not provoke an attack of opportunity from you. If he fails his disarm attempt, you do not subsequently get a free disarm attempt against him. Tactics If any opponents seem to be good melee fighters using a one-handed weapon, ready an action to disarm them using the whip at +23 (attack bonus +13, size +4, Improved Disarm +4, whip +2). Otherwise, ready an action to trip using the whip at +13 (size +4, Improved Trip +4, Str bonus +5). Trip with the first attack if the opponent is not already prone, then drop the whip, draw the greataxe as a free action and hit prone opponent with +4 and enjoy attacks of opportunity if the opponent tries to get up or crawl away. Pick up the whip as soon as possible. Use Power Attack +5 against badly armed opponents for +10 to damage. Use Combat Reflexes +5 against good fighters for AC +5. Category:CR 8 Category: Fighter Category: Minotaur